


Night storms

by watsonsoulmate



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heartwarming, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonsoulmate/pseuds/watsonsoulmate
Summary: John has (as always) nightmares, but Sherlock and him are finally dating and sleeping together.Watson wakes up screaming and the detective comforts him with a delicacy that he would never have imagined.





	

The lightning on a stormy night, that was the speed at which Sherlock opened his eyes wide.  
Right next to him there was his shaking, hopelessly crying John. He clearly dreamed  _those things_  again, as he used to call them.  
Sherlock just hugged him in silence, with all the strength his arms were capable of.  
_"P-Please, God, let me live..."_  
  
The soldier was still in a confused state, saying things that clearly didn't fit the reality he was already in:   
he still didn't realize that he was safe in his room, in his London, with his love.

 _"I'll do it only if you stop crying your eyes out, okay?"_ Sherlock smirked faintly, just before kissing John's forehead.  
John started to become more aware of the place he was in, but the flashbacks just kept going on and on in his mind:  
_"Sherlock, please, I'm so scared and... hurt... save me, save me... please..."_  
Holmes took the blanket and wrapped him in it, making him lay down again on the bed.  
Then, he began to sing softly in his ear:

  
"close your eyes,  
I know what you see  
The darkness is high and you're in ten feet deep,  
but we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep,  
and you know I will be here to tell you to breathe.  
Tu sei il mio soldatino,  
la ragione per cui vivo,  
non ti scordar di me,  
io veglierò su di te..."  
  
John smiled through the tears, tranquilised by the voice of the lover.  
  
"This is the song you made for me in Venice..."  
"Yes, it is. My language skills must be used for something or that would be a waste of information, don't you think?"  
"So you use it to make songs for me."  
"Of course. I just didn't want to waste what I lear-"  
"Shut up. I love you too, Sherlock."  
  
That night, John Watson understood that even the more terrible monsters are terrified of heartwarming, soft lullabies.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> The song sung by Sherlock is the song "Soldatino" by Paola Bennet:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9fu5rJ3k4Q
> 
> I don't own the song or the lyrics or anything, I just own everything else is written on this fanfic.  
> I thought that the song really suits John and decided to put in on a ff about him. (If you want the translation of the italian part let me know, I'm native italian)


End file.
